Cosmo the Seedrian
Cosmo the Seedrian (コスモ・ザ・シードリアン Kosumo za Shīdorian?) is a main character from Sonic X, created by Sonic Team exclusively for the third season of that TV series. Cosmo is a female child of a plant-like alien species whose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex. She is an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and it is widely accepted that her primary purpose in the series is that of a love interest for Tails, the two characters being of the same age and displaying an overt fondness for one another. Her reveal counterpart is Fluttershy: Role in The Story TBA Apperance TBA Personality Cosmo is a kind and gentle character, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet ever since the destruction of the Metarex. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Cosmo shares similar qualities with both Maria Robotnik and Tikal the Echidna. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary. Powers and Abilities Cosmo does have a few abilities, being a plant herself, such as having the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. Cosmo can jump high and gently float down with the aid of her skirt. She also appears to be able to unlock the power of a Planet Egg, as demonstrated in episode 58, where she caused the planet egg to activate and grow vines that entangled Doctor Eggman's machines, but also her friends and herself due to her lack of control over the vines. In episode 59, Cosmo has demonstrated some sort of agility as shown when the Chaotix were about to leave and kidnap Cream with a sack, she quickly rolled next to Cream letting herself get captured along with Cream and later on when Vector and Cosmo get into a fight, she is able to avoid his attacks with speed, leaving Vector only to hurt himself before Sonic came to their aid. She's able to read and decipher the Metarex language (most likely given to her when the Metarex implanted the signal while she attempted to escape) When Cosmo is in her super transformation, she is able to turn into a tree and weaken other planets. Relationships to Other Characters *John - Close friend *Amalia - Her nephew *Juri Han - *Goten & Trunks - They both got crush on her, even know Cosmo is an alien & Goten and Trunks are Saiyans. Non-playable Relationships *Earthia - Cosmo's Mother *Vanessa "Vana" Glama - She dosen't like her only because she is a violent girl. Gallery Video Trivia *Cosmo somewhat resembles Lumina Flowlight and Void from Sonic Shuffle. **However, she also bears a strong resemblance to Kirlia from the Pokémon series. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Anime